


Batman: The Owl's Nest

by ShadowBat_Arts



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Court of Owls, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBat_Arts/pseuds/ShadowBat_Arts
Summary: Au where Bruce took control of the Court of Owls and runs it but also functions as Batman at least for a while until he finds out the existence of the Multiverse and of one involving Owlman. He then takes the mantle for himself. In doing this he didn't have robins instead he had I guess they would have been Talons and from there became their own hero. Though Bruce controlling the Court of Owls ruled Gotham under an iron fist





	1. Flashback of Blue

His thoughts were scattered, memories playing on flashback. He could remember a time he was first brought into the dark. The path that was years of bloodshed, years of blood on his hands. Years of working by **his** side. The onyx haired man sighed the memory of how it began playing more than once.

_ Flashback _

The ten year old boy stood in what seemed to be an expanse of a room. This one had been new compared to what he had been used to. For the past two years he had trained with the other Talons, worked hard or lest he would be punished for slacking. He stood in a line with four other boys his age. They were, he supposed the best of the best and for whatever reason they had been summoned by the leader of the court. The court had been something, shortly after his parents had died during an act from what was said to be a faulty rope, that took him in. They were the ones who had raised him and trained him after the ordeal.

The silence was thick in the air as they waited until the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Though not a single one dared to turn around as they heard him enter. Their gaze remained forward, all of their mouths kept shut tight so as to not get in trouble with the head of the Court. Their gaze all focused in front of them each picking something an item against the wall. Richard’s gaze was locked on an ornate owl rested on a pillar against the wall directly in front of him.

**He** came into view, raven colored hair firmly slicked back. So much so it look as if his hair had been stolen from a stature and painted black. Sapphire blue eyes cold and devoid of emotion as he moved with the deadly intent and grace of a predator. He could probably be compared to that of a panther, sleek and black, deadly and cold. He stopped in front of a boy with beach blonde hair and intense honey brown eyes. Dick could see in his peripheral, he wore a fitted black suit. The boy sweated nervously as his blue gaze struggled to stay focused forward. Though who could blame him for his nervous sweat as their leader’s intimidating gaze looked him over. Even just the presence of the leader. Of Bruce Wayne.

Minutes seemed to pass as he judged the boys, like a man making a purchase, then sent the other three off leaving Richard alone in the room with Bruce. Azure eyes tried stubbornly to maintain focus on the Owl statue. Even as he heard Bruce make what he hoped was a grunt of approval. After all Dick could hear what sounded like distant sound of screams despite he was sure they were trying to suppress.

_Don’t look... Just don’t look at him, Dick and you’ll be fine_. Dick thought to himself.

“You’ll have to do” Came Bruce’s response as he now stood in front of Dick blocking his view of the owl statue. ”Look at me, boy” The raven haired man ordered. Slowly the onyx haired ten year looked up at the leader strands falling away from his face as his azure eyes met Bruce’s blue ones. “What is your name, Talon?” Bruce spoke. Richard hesitated, they were always told to remain quiet, not to speak unless spoken to, but he also knew he couldn’t ignore the leader’s order. “My name is… Richard… sir.” The Talon responded. “Your full name, boy. I want your full name” He said. The talon blinked then once again spoke, “its Richard John Grayson…. Sir” Dick responded. Bruce seemed to listen as he spoke his name before he gave a short but firm nod, “Good, you are now a Wayne and will be staying with me. As for your name…. you will be called Talon Alpha or The Talon. No longer are you just a talon you will be what the soldiers strive to be.” He said. “A new outfit will be issued to you once you get adjusted to your new home” He said. Richard blinked “New home?” he questioned. “Yes” was all Bruce said. Dick could only give a tiny nod.

_ Flashback Over _

Dick could only shake his head. Here he thought that could probably be the scariest moment he could have had. Though he supposed he couldn’t have been any more wrong. He sat slowly in the chair at the computers that was in front of him. Though he was glad he had someone who was there for him amongst the mess.

_ Flashback  _

A boy almost at the age of 12 crouched his azure eyes narrowed nervously. He had been following the trail of Tony Zucco with Bruce. He knew who Tony was that was something he didn’t need to be told. His parents’ killer, he had been let out of prison. Batman, he had other ideas. They had been following the trail left behind and now they stood in the abandoned apartment. It was left in shambles, dirty and nasty. A place Dick figured he even wouldn’t sleep in. Bruce donned in the Batsuit gripped Zucco tightly as he looked to Dick dressed The Talon. “Now Dick its time you get your vengeance for your parents death. Do what you were trained to do. Kill him.” He said or rather ordered.

Dick stood his blue gaze on the sad beaten up form in Bruce’s grip. Until now Dick hadn’t had to kill anyone. Sure, he had been shown how to and to him as long as he didn’t have to kill anyone he didn’t have a problem being trained. Though here he was faced with a choice. One that gripped tightly at his morals. Kill the man who caused the death of his parents and inevitably walk down the path that Bruce now walked or spare the killer and let him serve another sentence at Blackgate.

He needed to choose now, he had been around the Bat to know when he was getting impatient. Now he was. Dick hesitated his gaze moving between Zucco and Bruce. He saw the glint of a talon’s dagger thrown to him. Instinctually he caught the ornate dagger in his hand and was quiet. “What are you waiting for boy?! KILL HIM NOW!” Bruce ordered now not even asking. Though still he hesitated “N…No I-I can’t. He can just serve another sentence at Bla-“Richard had started to say but had been cut off. “Here I thought I chose right.” Came the gruff voice of Bruce before he had pulled one of his sharpened baterangs out and drug it with quick movement over Tony’s exposed throat. Azure eyes dilated in surprise and fear as blood sprayed splattering the floor and the side of Dick’s face. He tried to back away but felt a hand grab his arm roughly tightening until the boy stood rigid. “You aren’t going anywhere BOY! You will watch the life fade from his worthless gaze and then we will fix your little disobedience problem” He growled.

Dick knew full well what that meant. The golden liquid he heard about. He had seen other minor talons leave in a room and come back different. Obedient. He struggled for a moment pulling until his arm hurt. _NO! Let me go I don’t want that!_ His mind raced furiously for an escape plan. His blue gaze frantically looked around raven colored strands of hair stuck to his forehead. His gaze looked to the dagger he dropped. He could use that to strike at a weak point that’s exposed and make a run for it. For how long he didn’t know. Though before he could even go through with it pain shot through the side of his head then darkness swallowed his vision. He succumbed to the darkness as unconsciousness took him.

_3 hours later_

Azure eyes snapped open with a slight gasp as he came to. He moved to sit up but found he was strapped down by his arms and legs. His blue eyes widened for a moment as he took in his surroundings. He jerked up his chest lifting up from the flat cold metal of the flat table beneath him.

“NO! Let me go! Let me out of here!” Dick screamed panic bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His screaming gained attention but it wasn’t the attention he wanted. A young woman whom looked to be dressed in a nurse outfit but wore the very familiar mask of the Court. “Ah you are finally awake great.” She spoke. Her voice was sweet and deceivingly kind but he knew otherwise. “L…Let me go…”Dick tried feebly. “Oh dearie, we can’t do that now. Mr. Wayne had specific orders for you.” She said seeming to pause and moved a counter over closer. A needle filled with a golden liquid sloshed around in the needle. She lifted the needle. “Now dear… Are you going to be a good boy and sit still for your medicine?”. As she had said that though Dick struggles desperately at his bonds. The woman sighed placing a hand at her forehead as she spoke “Of course, I should have known better” She said grabbing a gas mask placing it over the boy’s nose and mouth as he struggled.

Soon his struggles died down and he laid there his blue gaze dull and complacent for a moment as whatever was forced through his airways worked. “Now that’s much better!” she trilled smiling behind the mask. “Alright hold still dearie this will only hurt for a moment” She said trailing off as she grabbed the needle and moved over to above his head. With a falsely caring hand she moved dark strands of hair from his face. She then moved pulling an eyelid back as she hovered the needle just over his eye. “Alright! Here we go” was all she said as she stuck the needle in behind his left eye quietly.

Though his struggling had stopped that didn’t mean his pain was numbed. Dick felt all of it and he couldn’t move knowing even just the slightest jerk would kill him. His mouth stretched open as a scream ripped from his throat and his fist clenched nails digging into the palm of his hands in pain. The woman hummed despite the boy’s obvious pain, once the needle was in she injected the liquid in until the needle was completely. Removing the needle she set it back on the counter and she waited.

Inside, it was a fight. Dick struggled trying to resist whatever had been injected into him. It was slowly turning into a losing battle though as memories good and bad were sent into a white haze. He couldn’t think of where it was either as soon as his memories were hidden from him his mind was taken from him. A golden hue took to what had been his blue eyes.

_ Flashback over _

_ _

Dick couldn’t say he remember much after that but from what knew he was often injected with whatever the strange liquid was. He knew from what Alfred had told him, he was a completely different person. That was one thing he was glad about at least. Alfred, he was the one who had helped him this far. Helped him to fool Bruce and not get put back on the serum.

“Master Richard…Master Jason has a report awaiting for you” An elderly man spoke. Dick smiled a bit” Thank you Alfred. I appreciate you telling me. “He said standing up and placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “I promise when this is all over I will do what I can to get the Bruce you knew back to you” He spoke azure blue eyes meeting his gaze. He then turned and moved to walk off to speak with Jason. The dark haired male kept the smile upon his face.” I was told you have report. “He said.


	2. The Wayward Son

(Art by me do not take or steal)

Batman: The Owl's Nest

Chapter 2: The Wayward Son

Sharp jade green eyes turned to the male before him. He blew the white steaked strands of hair from his face his scared arms crossed as he looked to The ebony haired male smirking some"Yeah I have the info pretty bird"He said as he turned to face him. The ebony haired male shook his head"Jason enough give the report for all we know your info could have changed"Dick said. Jason huffed"yeah yeah....so it seems everything is quiet in Gotham...and we both know things aren't good when it's quiet so he's plotting"Jason said as he turned his gaze to the older of the two. He could tell Dick had been remembering times before but Jason wasn't the sentimental type. After all he didn't care to dwell on his past. It wasn't pretty the only highlight of his time was when he lead the league of assassins after being brought back. Though he chose to be in the now despite constantly reminding those he had died and how Bruce seemed completely unphased by it or cared.

Dick had moved to place his hand on Jason's shoulder but he shrugged it off silently"Don't you dare f*cking promise me you'll bring him back pretty boy. I don't give two shits what happens to him"He said before he rolled his shoulders and moved from the large expanse of a room that looked out onto Blùdhaven where they were stationed. He seen no reason as to why he needed to stay there he had other reports to make or rather he just wanted to be out in the city. When he wasn't scouting out for any updates regarding Bruce,or Owlman as he had so incessantly decided to call himself. He rolled his green gaze for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair before he slipped the dark crimson helmet on his head. He just needed to make it through the door and to his sleek red cycle that awaited him for the journey back to the hellhole that was currently Gotham City.

As he trudged through the halls he passed room after room each one he could tell who was where. The first room he passed held the little brat that he had learned to loathe and yet somehow secretly love like a little brother despite how annoying he was about how he could do this or do that or kill this many people. He shook his head,how in the world did Dick think that kid could be this new sidekick for this new version of Batman. He was definitly no Robin. Then again Jason questioned why Damian would let Dick call him Robin. They were little birds not much of a fighter name if he had to guess. He could hear Damian's yell at the other kid that had joined recently only three years younger then the demon spawn. Though he didn't want to admit it having the kid would be an upper hand he supposed. After all he was the son of Superman so he had to assume that was worth something.in that same room as he had passed he heard Clark as well and he just rolled his eyes Jason questioned just about every member they had so far. In another room he could hear Harley now going by Jester. In retrospect he did not feel sorey for Harley's loss. Joker died but not by his hands to his disappointment. Jason would admit he would have loved to bbeat the smile off of Joker's face but he never got that chance. As he passed the room Harley moved sticking her head from the room."Heya Hoodie! Ya headin' to Gotham?"She spoke. Jason suppressed the slight growl that escaped him for a moment."No, I'm not I'm just heading out Quinn go back to whatever you are doing"He said as he pushed the door open to see his bike waiting outside.

"Ya are headin to Gotham just admit it Hoodie"Harley said as she walked over stopping in front of him."You're going to bash some heads in and get some more info.I wa-Harley started to say before Jason slightly shoved her to the side out of his way with a narrowed gaze."No"He said interupting her."I don't need you slowing me down go train with the demon spawn or some shit but I don't want you near me"He said somewhat coldly as he moved sitting on the bike feeling his weight lower it just for a moment before he revved it up doing so so he didn't have to hear Harley's annoying voice any more before he sped off down the street. One glance at the rearveiw mirror and he could see as she stomped her foot before going inside. He smirked some before he sped off down the streets at a high speed the wind whipping past his his helmet and jacket as he menuvered around traffic til he seen the sign Gotham City next Exit. Though one thing always stood out and he wondered himself but in bold red and black spray paint gotham city was crossed out on the sigh and the letters in graffiti writing spelled H E L L to where the sign said Hell next exit. He didn't know who did that but with the current conditions of Gotham he would be lying if he said it wasn't true. "Well Hell here I come again"He muttered to himself speeding up and taking the exist into Gotham City.

🌆🌆🌆🌆🌆🌆🌆🌆

Author's notes: So I had been trying to think of the best way to do Jason for this au and honestly in my opinion i don't see him as one to reminisce as I did for Dick which is why his is a bit shorter sadly. I had hoped maybe it would be a bit bigger but it wasn't. Hopefully Chapter Three The Replacement will be longer then this one but we'll see ^-^


End file.
